Maka's Curiosity
by TheAnonymousZee
Summary: A slightly NSFW story of a night when Maka's growing curiosity of Crona got the better of her... (Intended to be a one-off, but I may continue it depending on the feedback. Rated "M" just to play it safe, no graphic depictions other than kissing; some mild sexual implications.) Note: Crona is written as a male, but can easily be interpreted as a female. I'll leave it up to you ;)


_Author's Note: I'm working on the second part of "Entwined," but took a little detour to make this... thing. Not really sure how to rate this so I'm going on the safe side, slightly NSFW. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. This will most likely be a one-off, but if enough people like it, I may be tempted to continue it... I've also been having a lot of issues with formatting in this editor, which I'm working on fixing._

"Maka's Curiosity"

"Crona?"

Crona raised his head from the pillow, looking up to Maka at the other side of the room. His arms were folded around a throw blanket; his legs delicately lying out before him as he lay on his back. It took him a few seconds for the words to form.

"Y-yes, Maka?"

She turned from what she was doing at the window, her gaze drifting over Crona and down to the blanket in his arms.  
"Oh, are you cold?"

Crona was surprised that she noticed he was holding onto it. In fact, he was still surprised when she noticed anything about him at all. He doubted that he would ever get used to someone caring about him, but he gave into Maka's gentle ways.

"O-oh, no. N-n-no, I just-"

Maka moved away from the window and crawled onto the edge of the bed, her pigtails bouncing as the bed settled. She was kneeling, her weight balanced in the arm she casually leaned on and her head slightly cocked. Her eyes moved over Crona once again.

Just what was she up to?

Maka couldn't think straight, but at this point, she didn't really care.

"Crona, if you're cold, you can tell me…"

She thought that she would feel nervous being as forward as she was, but something about Crona's sheepish eyes made her feel more confident than ever. He twitched slightly while answering.

"Uh… I-I think I'm OK, t-thank you, Maka."

Dammit. Oh well, no need to give up now.

Maka scooted forward slightly, now next to Crona's feet. His cuffed boots were still on, slightly turned in with his shy stance. Maka leaned forward and wrapped her hands around the cuff of one of his boots.

Twitching under her touch, Crona's whole body began to tense up.

"M-Maka…"

She continued working at pulling his boots off, being as gentle as she possibly could.

"Relax, Crona. It's OK, I just want you to get comfortable."

This didn't help his nerves at all, but she successfully removed both of his boots and tossed them onto the floor. His feet were smooth with slender toes but her eyes traveled upward, focusing on the pale skin of his calves. She reached out, unaware of how he would react, and lightly placed her hands on the sides of his ankles. Maka slowly began gliding them up to his calves.

Crona winced slightly and let out a faint whimper. Without her gloves, Maka's hands must've felt a little chilly. She smiled, studying the confusion and slight traces of fear in Crona's expression. He didn't question her this time, but stared down at her innocently.

Should I really do this?  
…Am I taking advantage of him?

Maka began rubbing the outsides of his calves, letting the smooth flesh of his legs drown out her doubt. It felt wonderful. Manipulative or not, Maka had made up her mind.

* * *

Crona definitely did not know how to deal with this.

What was she doing? …Giving him a massage? But… why?

Confused and somewhat scared, Crona tensed up, shaking slightly as Maka's tiny, soft hands traced over his slim calves. Maka was smiling, almost mischievously, watching him react to the way she touched him. Just what are you up to, Maka?

"Ma-Maka… Wh-"

Maka smiled and spoke before he could finish his sentence.

"Crona, you trust me, right?"

Her voice rang out like a bell, clearing away the other ringing currently pounding in Crona's ears. He nodded, a rough and jerky motion.

"And you like me a lot, right Crona?"

He didn't hesitate.

"Yes. Yes, Maka."

She stopped rubbing his legs momentarily, crawling forward and putting her arms over him, her body positioned directly above his. Crona clenched the blanket tighter. She leaned in, moving quicker than usual, and planted a quick peck directly on his lips. Crona gasped slightly, his cheeks flooding with a bright red pigment and his worried eyes widening into surprise.

Maka giggled, retreating back to her previous position, her hands back on his calves. Crona was still shaking, but smiling wildly. He never thought he could enjoy one of Maka's kisses so openly, and he'd never thought that one would be so light, and sweet, and filled with-  
Crona's post-kiss bliss was interrupted as Maka's hands began to slide under the rim of his robe. He shot up instinctively, the red in his cheeks darkening and his lavender hair standing on edge.

"M-Maka!"

She looked up to him, a tiny smile playing at the corners of her mouth, staring back at him and studying his reaction. Crona's knuckles were whitening as his grasp on the blanket tightened even further. He lowered his gaze, having to get away from those intense green eyes.

"Crona, do you like kissing me?"

Crona was terrified. What was this all about? Did Maka think he hated her?

"Y-yes! Yes! I-I know I'm n-n-not… g-good at… it, b-but I… I really l-like it."

He couldn't bear to look back up at her, but he found Maka's hand pulling his chin upwards until their eyes met.

"And I really like it too, so you have to trust me, OK? It's alright."

Maka… What are you up to? This is scary, and weird… But if you say it's all right, then… Then everything in my world is all right…

Crona tried to steady himself, somewhat successfully, and managed a tiny nod. Maka leaned in and pressed her lips to his forehead, slowly, gently, feeling cold against the nervous heat of Crona's blushing face. He closed his eyes, focusing on the kiss, on the vibrant scent of her pigtails now brushing over his cheeks. She kissed his nose next, somehow lighter and softer than before, and Crona stopped wincing. He couldn't control the shaking, but he managed not to wince. He didn't even realize that his mouth was parted until Maka's kisses moved further downward, meeting his lips and entwining with them momentarily.

Her hand left his chin, surprising Crona with a pressure on his chest. She was pushing him backwards. He broke away from the kiss immediately.

"I-I'm sorry! Sorry!"

Maka giggled again, leaving her hand planted on his chest. If she wanted him to stop, why was she laughing? Did he do something wrong?  
She read the confusion in his face and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't pushing you off of me… I want you to lay down."

Oh. Crona felt a rush of relief as he managed a slight smile. At least the kissing didn't have to stop yet.

Maka leaned in again, soft and slow, light and lovely. Crona moved with her, laying back down as Maka hovered over him. Her motions came to a gradual stop, her face lifting away from his and leaving his lips to the open air. Crona blinked his eyes open, watching as Maka retreated to her position at his feet. Did he mess something up again, or was this just another part that he didn't understand? Everything had to be OK, Maka was smiling widely now and even blushing herself.

Her hands rested on his knees, her touch light through the fabric of his robe. It took every ounce of control not to spasm as she did, but Crona was successful. He could not, however, control his wildly fluttering heart.

Maka began rubbing his legs again, tracing patterns on the tops of his knees and gliding her hands over his bear calves. Up, down, inward, outward, up, up, up… Too high, up… Just what are you doing, Maka? Her hands were at the edge of his robe again, not hesitating a moment before slipping underneath and rubbing his bare knees. Crona tried to steady his body but failed, convulsing slightly as Maka's hands journeyed further up and under his robe. About midway up his thigh now, Crona couldn't take the sensation and longer and gasped, his body shuddering and twisting under Maka's mysterious touch.  
"I… I don't t-think I can deal with this!"

The heat in Crona's face was spreading to the rest of his body, his muscles winding up and his every vein throbbing uncontrollably.  
"Yes, you can. Just trust me, Crona… Just enjoy it."

Maka's words were soothing, but Crona never had to deal with something like this before. Maka spent a lot of time rubbing his thighs, tracing every lean angle and soft plane of skin. But before Crona could catch his breath, Maka's hands were sliding along the top of his thighs, further and further up until she grazed over his hips and her fingers traced his abdomen.

Crona was gasping for air, near hyperventilating, as Maka's fingers danced lightly on the skin under his robe. The blanket was not enough, and Crona began to grasp at the bed sheets to his sides. He looked down at Maka who looked back up to him, a devilish smile crossing her face.

"It's like kissing, and I think you'll like it a lot, Crona. "

What was she talking about?

Before he could fully process her words, Maka leaned forward, ducking her head under the open bottom of his robe. Crona spasmed, his heat continuing to rise and gave out faint whimpers and grunts. He had no idea what she was doing, but he had to trust Maka…


End file.
